Arde, Arde
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: "¡Romano, mi trasero me duele, joder! ¡Ay, me arde! ¡Colócalo con cariño!" "¡Eso estoy haciendo! ¡Creo que lo tienes sensible, así no podré continuar, maldición!" "¡Ve ! ¡Mi fratello ya no es el uke! ¡Mi fratello es el seme!"


**Diclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia:** ¿El pedófilo de España?

**Parejas:** EspañaxRomano. Leve AlemaniaxItalia.

* * *

**Arde, Arde.**

― ¡Te lo dije idiota!

―De acuerdo Romano, no tienes para que gritarme.

―Te lo advertí mil veces, pero como el idiota español que eres, no me escuchaste, maldición.

―Lo sé, lo sé. Me duele mucho… aplica eso para que no me duela tanto.

―Maldición, como si no lo haría.

―Aw, que tierno eres mi Lovi.

―Lo hago porque no quiero cocinar.

―Uhm… ya lo sabía… ¿Sabes? Te ves muy lindo arriba, si por mí fuera y tuviera una posición que me lo permitiera, me posicionaría de tu cuerpo, tú estando abajo y yo arriba.

―…Cállate.

―Es que casi nunca estas arriba mío.

―Aquí voy…

―Espera… me aplastas el trasero y mi región vital.

―Como si fuera la primera vez… Aquí voy.

―Con cuidado Romano, aun me duele.

―Maldición, me siento tan raro en esta posición. Aquí voy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

―Ve~, hermano España se alegrara de vernos.

―Siempre se alegra al verte, y como algo inexplicable aparecen corazones a su alrededor. ¿Me imagino que se encuentra con tu hermano?

―Sí Alemania. Mi fratello está con hermano España.

―No puede ser… ¿por qué el mundo se ensaña conmigo aún?

― ¿Dijiste algo, Alemania? Ve~.

―Nada. Llegamos, tocare el tim-

― ¡AY! ¡ROMANO, ME DOLIO!

―Ese grito… fue de hermano España…

― ¡Romano, se suave!

― ¡¿Tú crees que esto es fácil para mí? ¡Maldición! ¡No puedo arriba!

―Y ese mi fratello. Ve~.

― ¡Mis piernas! ¡Aplastas mis piernas, tío! ¡Ay, Romano~! ¡Tienes que hacerlo más suave, como yo lo hago contigo!

― ¡Pero si casi nunca me lo haces, idiota!

― ¡¿Cómo qué no? ¡Recuerda este fin de semana y hace dos días atrás! ¡¿Cómo que no te lo hago nunca?

― ¡Bueno sí me lo haces, ¿contento? ¡Además, es mi primera vez, maldición!

― ¡Romano, mi trasero me duele, joder! ¡Ay, me arde! ¡Colócalo con cariño!

― ¡Eso estoy haciendo! ¡Creo que lo tienes sensible, así no podré continuar, maldición!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

―Italia… mejor regresemos… creo que estamos interrumpiendo algo.

―Voy entrar, puede que hermano España necesite ayuda.

― ¡¿Qué? ¡Italia, no lo entiendes!

― ¿Ve~? Pero a hermano España le duele el trasero.

― ¡Eso es precisamente por lo que no debemos entrar! ¡Y es una orden!

― ¡Ve~!

―…

―… Entraré.

_*Abrió la puerta*_

― ¡Italia, no! Eres tan… tú. Como sea, ya abriste… ¡Italia, no entres sin mí!

― ¿Fratello? ¿Hermano España? ¿Alguien le duele el trasero, ve~?

―Ay… así Romano… me gusta… así… así… así… que excitante…

―Maldición, pareces una perra en celos. Ni yo digo eso.

―Fra-fra-fratello… v-v-ve~…

― ¿Uh? ¿Tonto hermano? ¿Qué haces acá? Ah, parece que no viniste solo…

―Fra-fra-fra-fra-fratello…

―Italia… vámonos de aquí, te lo advertí.

― ¿Está Ita-chan? ¡Pequeño Ita-chan, ven! ¿Me ayudas con mi Lovi?

― ¡¿Ayudar? ¡Ve~!

―Sí. Ven acércate, únete con tu lindo hermanito para que sea mucho mejor.

― ¡Eres peor que Francia, España! ¡Italia no hará eso!

― ¿Cuál es tu problema Alemania? Tú también te puedes unir.

― ¡Prefiero comer los scones de Inglaterra! ¡Italia, vámonos de aquí!

― ¡Oye macho-patatas, tú no le das órdenes a mi tonto hermano, maldición! ¡Y el único que insulta al idiota español, soy yo! ¿Capicci?

―V-v-v-ve…

― ¡¿Cómo quieres que no le dé órdenes para llevármelo, si ya está traumado con lo que está viendo?

― ¿Por qué tan alterado, tío? Solo pedí que me ayudara. No es para tanto.

― ¡¿No es para tanto? ¡Miren lo que están haciendo…! ¡…y en el sofá!

― ¡Ve~! ¡Fratello ya no es el uke! ¡Fratello es el seme!

― ¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo tonto hermano? ¡Y qué es eso de ser el uke o seme, maldición!

― ¡Alemania, yo también quiero experimentar! Ve~.

― ¿Eh? ¡Estás loco Italia!

―Pero… vi esas revistas que es bueno intercambiar de posiciones. Mira a mi fratello y a hermano España, les resulta.

― ¿De dónde sacaste esa información?

―Unas revistas pornográficas que estaban bajo tu cama, Alemania. Leí algunas y había mujeres muy lindas…

―Italia, ya entendí, no sigas…

―Creo que era edición especial para alemanes. Ve~, no me acuerdo muy bien. Pero sé que decía algo respecto a italianos…

―Ya basta…

―Luego encontré un libro muy extraño. Lo leí. Era muy muy muy extraño, ve~. Eran figuras negras teniendo posiciones extrañas, tuve buscar un buen ángulo para saber que era, hasta que lo supe. Hermano Francia me había hablado de eso, se llamaba Kamasu… Kamasu… su… em… algo así.

―Enserio Italia… no sigas…

― ¡Ah, y luego encontré un látigo! ¿Ve~, para qué quieres un látigo Alemania?

― ¿Terminaste?

―Sí Alemania.

―Yo entendí lo del látigo, pero no importa. Creo que estás entiendo mal… ay mi trasero… Romano… ¿puedes moverte para que pueda levantarme?

―Maldición, de acuerdo.

―Gracias mi Lovi.

― ¡No te levantes, no quiero verte…! Desnudo… ¿eh?

― ¿De qué hablas Alemania? Solo me encuentro en pantalones.

―Ve~. No comprendo.

― ¿Qué le sucedió a tu cuerpo?

―Jajajaja. Es gracioso. Romano y yo fuimos a tomar un poco de Sol, y bueno… a mí me dio insolación.

― ¿Insolación, ve~?

―Pero… Italia y yo escuchamos muy bien que Romano estaba arriba tuyo… que te dolía… que tú se lo hacías más despacio… casi nunca… ponerlo…

―Romano estaba arriba de mi cuerpo, sobre mis piernas. Me colocaba una crema para la insolación, aunque creo que serían bueno unos tomates.

― ¿Y por eso te dolía?

―Claro. ¿Por qué la pregun-? Oh, ya comprendí. Ludwig, eres un mal pensado.

― ¡N-no!

― ¿Y eso de que siempre le haces a mi fratello?

―Mi querido Ita-chan, a Lovi siempre le sucede cuando se niega a que le eche bloqueador con todo mi amor español. Ya lo conoces.

―Entonces pensamos mal Alemania. Ve~, que gracioso.

―Ah, y… Alemania… no me gustó eso de que era peor que Francia. No me compares.

―Ambos son igual de pedófilos. Como sea… disfruten de su… el paciente y el doctor. Vámonos Italia.

―Pero Alemania… yo quiero estar aquí.

―Vendremos en otra ocasión.

―De acuerdo. ¡Nos vemos fratelllo, hermano España!

― ¡Envíale saludos a Prusia, ese tío me debe dinero!

― ¡Vete macho-patatas! ¡Y suelta la mano de mi tonto hermano, maldición!

―Al fin. Bueno… ¿me pondrás tomates en la espalda?

―Maldición. No soy tu puta empleada. Ahora los traigo.

―Se me hace gracioso que esos dos pensaran que estamos haciendo el amor en el sofá.

―Recuéstate, quiero terminar luego con esto para ir ver el partido de futbol.

―Listo. Se delicado.

―Cierra la boca. Pondré los estúpidos tomates en tu estúpida espalda.

―Siguiendo con el tema… ¿Crees que sería bueno experimentar?

― ¿Experimentar?

―Experimentar; yo de abajo y tú arriba. ¡Ver tu rostro frente todo jadeado, empujando sobre mí! ¡Sería lindo! ¡Fusososososososos!

― ¡Muérete!

― ¡Ay! ¡Mi espalda! ¡Romano, fue una broma! ¡Siempre serás el uke!

― ¡Deja de decir esas obscenidades, maldición!

― ¡No te enojes! ¡Recuerda que tengo insolación! ¡Se más delicado! ¡Ay~!

―Oye…

―… ¿Qué? Sniff, sniff…

― ¿Tienes idea del látigo del patata ese?

―Uhm~. Sí, lo sé. Sin embargo… es mejor que no lo sepas.

― ¿Por qué no?

―Romano, si me encuentro bien esta noche…

―No me cambies el tema, maldición.

―No lo estoy cambiando, ese tema se cerró.

―Como te odio.

―Bueno, te iba diciendo, si me encuentro bien esta noche, te daré un premio por cuidar de mí.

―…no lo hago por gusto.

―Acéptalo Lovino, me cuidas porque me quieres.

―…

―Al parecer, se me pasó un poco el dolor.

― ¡Maldición, no te levantes!

―Italia del Sur.

―Deja de mirarme así, maldición. ¡¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Suéltame!

―Ahora soy yo el de arriba, y tú el de abajo. ¿Qué tal si…?

― ¡Idiota, tienes insolación!

―Eso no es un impedimento. Ahora te daré tu premio por cuidar de mí.

―Aléjate, no podrás…

_Luego de varios besos apasionados en el sofá, Antonio intentó quitarse sus pantalones pero…_

― ¡Mi espalda, me arde! ¡Joder!

― ¡Te dije que era imposible con insolación! ¡Eres un idiota, maldición!

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** ¿Qué? España tenía insolación… xD ¿Alguien sabe para qué era el látigo de Ludwig? Bueno… si por ahí alguien no logró captar los diálogos de los personajes, que lo diga, los colocaré aquí como **N/A**. Suerte con tu insolación Toño. Lovi se quedó con las ganas xD

**Reviews?**


End file.
